


[Podfic] Our History (We Made it Happen)

by marianas



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: 19th-Century Sexual Revolution?, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Two dragons create a scandal in Britain, life with Tharkay is wonderful – and also a bit scandalous – and Laurence is apparently destined to be a political symbol for the rest of his life. What kind of symbol, though, is debatable.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Kudos: 8
Collections: Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] Our History (We Made it Happen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our History (We Made it Happen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870891) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Well, I made this not last December but the December _before_ that, so I guess I might as well post it now?
> 
> Thanks to WerewolvesAreReal for the story and for having blanket permission.

  
Our History (We Made it Happen)  
[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/temeraire/our%20history%20we%20made%20it%20happen-werewolvesarereal.mp3) | [m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/temeraire/Our%20History%20\(We%20Made%20It%20Happen\).m4b)  
0:41:02 | 28M | 6741 words  



End file.
